


12DaysofJATP - Glitter

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, Hanging Out, being cute, holo polish, just the band, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: 12 days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!They just want to shine together.
Kudos: 19
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Glitter

It started small, as these things do.

“Done! Look, Alex and I match now!” Alex holds his hand up for the inspection of the room at large.

“Nice! Does ‘water’ rhyme close enough to ‘wider’?” Luke glances up and flashes a quick, fond show of teeth, but his focus is on the half formed lyrics in front of him.

Reggie swings his legs off the arm of his chair to scoot closer to look. “They got little rainbows in ‘em!”

“Hey, watch it! They’re not dry yet!” Alex pulls his hand back and waves it, blowing on his nails.

“It’s holo glitter,” Julie does a proud little shoulder shimmy holding her own hand out for Reggie to look at instead. “Want some? We thought it’d be fun for the holiday gig we’re playing tomorrow.”

Reggie looks at Alex trying to speed up the drying process, looks back at Julie’s extended, shiny fingers, and quickly sticks his hands out toward her. “Hell, yeah, I wanna match, too!”

Julie laughs, all glee and sparkle.

By the time Luke resurfaces from lyrics-land and is looking for his bandmates, they’re all sitting with their fingers splayed out to dry safely, debating the pros and cons of another layer, and Willie is painting Flynn’s nails. He hadn’t even seen them come in.

“It would make the glitter really pop and protect it,” Julie points out.

“We’ve literally been sitting here for ages already, though,” Alex grumbles.

“Please, it hasn’t been that long,” Flynn raises an eyebrow, not looking away from Willie’s surprisingly expert work.

“You weren’t even here for all of it!”

“Guys, my nose itches!” Reggie starts flailing trying to rub his face an his arms.

“Dude, you’re getting ready to deck someone, hold still,” Luke laughs, jogging over to grab one wild arm before Julie’s nose takes a hit. “What are you guys even doing?” he asks, crooking a finger against his distressed bandmate’s nose. Reggie bobs and squirms his head trying to get Luke’s hand on the right spot.

Julie rolls her eyes, smiling at them. “We tried to show you earlier, you know.” She touches one finger lightly over one nail on the opposite hand.

“You did?” Luke says. He tilts his head to think, but he doesn’t remember. Reggie finally sighs a thank you, settling back in his seat, so Luke sits down.

“We did,” Alex confirms, first watching Julie test the dryness of her nails and then poking softly at his own. He frowns and swears under his breath when the polish smudges. He tries to poke it back into place.

“We’re getting ready for tomorrow,” Reggie answers, wiggling his fingers to show off the twinkle.

Willie looks up from Flynn’s hand. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

Alex looks startled and then a little guilty when Julie elbows him, whispering what sounds suspiciously like, _‘You didn’t invite him???’_

Luke can’t help snickering, watching the exchange and Willie pretending not to notice. Well, if Alex didn’t tell Willie himself—Julie catches his eye and shakes her head. Luke grins and shrugs.

He examines his nails speculatively. “Should I do mine, too?”

“Yes,” comes the instant and unanimous chorus. Julie swaps places with Reggie and (carefully, so as not to mess up her hard work on her own hands) yanks one of Luke’s hands to her and gets to painting.

Flynn and Alex re-take up the debate of gloss coat vs no, and Luke settles in to talk to Julie about the potential for a Christmas album in some eventual future. Reggie occasionally pipes up with his feelings on classics vs original holiday songs and going all acoustic. Willie interjects into both conversations, mostly on topic, but sometimes throwing in new thoughts entirely as they occur to him and derailing everything.

Julie’s on Luke’s second coat and Flynn and Alex are taking turns with the gloss when Luke says, “But will anyone even be able to see it when we’re up in stage?”

Reggie gasps and Flynn looks affronted. “But—it’s so shiny,” Reggie says starting to look a little mournful.

Flynn and Julie shoot Luke a how-could-you look. He gives a quick jerk of his shoulders, putting his palms face up as if to say, ‘what? what did I say?’, but offers an appropriately remorseful expression with a glance at Reggie and his disappointment. Julie rolls her eyes and takes Luke’s hand back with a huff. If nothing else, she’s absolutely not going to leave the job half done.

“Don’t worry, Reggie,” Flynn says waving it off, but Reggie sighs and blows on his nails with just a little less enthusiasm.

Everyone is quiet for a bit, working on various stages of the impromptu band project.

Alex clears his throat. “Hey, Willie?”

Willie glances up from painting his own nails with a bright smile. “Yeah, my dude?”

“Would you want to—”

“Hey, what if we just get more glitter!” Luke suddenly shouts. Julie jumps and swipes a streak of polish across Luke’s fingers and hers thumb.

“Luke!”

“Oh my god.”

“I was about to—!”

“Really??”

Everyone pauses and turns to Reggie. He’s perked up so much at the idea. Flynn and Julie flick an entire conversation at each other in a blink and nod, satisfied with their silent conclusion.

“We can absolutely do that!” Julie says and she treats everyone to a dazzling and slightly worrying grin.

“Rad!” Reggie cheers.

Alex couldn’t decide if he was annoyed or relieved at the interruption, but decided he couldn’t really be mad if Reggie was that happy. He resigned himself to whatever half-baked plan he’d just watched form. Willie met his gaze and grinned, waggling his eyebrows and winking. Whatever happened, if it was going to be like that, Alex was absolutely on board.

Luke was already chattering, mostly to Julie again, concocting shinier and shiner ideas for the stage setup while the others were plotting increasingly flashy costume options. By the time all painting was done, damages repaired, casualties of spilled polish bewailed, and everyone’s nails confirmed dry, the simple gig had become a full scale (budget) production, and Alex was fairly certain they’d each need a caution sign for how much bedazzling Julie, Flynn and Reggie wanted to commit.

“Man,” Willie laughed, “That retirement home won’t know what hit ‘em!”

“They might literally not be able to look directly at us,” Alex shook his head.

And then.

“Wait, _you knew??_ ”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Hot Dog.”


End file.
